Trainer customization
Trainer customization is a feature that debuted in that allows the to customize their appearance further than the two gender options present since . Although Trainer customization did not appear in , it will return in . In Pokémon X and Y Players may choose from three preset appearances during the game introduction: dark skin, black hair, and brown eyes; fair skin, honey hair, and gray eyes; or pale skin, blond hair, and blue eyes. Trainers will start the game with the default outfits worn by the protagonists in their official artwork. Girls are shown wearing a high-waist dress with a red skirt and sleeveless black top, where as boys are shown wearing a blue log-sleeved jacket with a white zipper and gray skinny jeans. A second default outfit is included for both genders. The player may customize their hair color, hairstyle, clothing, or accessories in Salons and Boutiques throughout Kalos. Further customization options are also available at the PR Video Studio in Lumiose City. Customized trainers will appear in the overworld, on the Player Search System, and in the Pokémon Global Link. Salons Upon entering a salon and speaking to the receptionist, the player may change their hair color by selecting the "Color" option, or change their hairstyle by selecting the "Styling" option. The player may also change the color and style simultaneously. Additional hairstyles are unlocked after attaining more "style" in and around Lumiose City. Hair colors available include blonde, honey, ginger, brown, and black. When selecting a color range, the player is given "Something Lighter", "Something Darker", or "Surprise Me!". The player is given a list of lighter hair colors or darker according to the current hair color. The stylist randomly picks a color for the Surprise option. Hairstyle options for either gender include short and medium. Hairstyles for males include very short and medium-perm. Hairstyles for females include long, bob, ponytail, and pigtails. Female hairstyles also include an option for bangs or side-swept; though it is the same style for each. The "Surprise Me!" option is also available for hair styling. Boutiques Each boutique in Kalos has a unique selection of clothing and accessories based on the "essence" of its surrounding city. Players may browse through the boutique's selection before entering a fitting room and activating the Trainer customization screen. Alternatively, the player can purchase an item or accessory immediately by walking up to the displayed items (if there are any) in the shop and pressing "A". The item and accessory price will pop up, along with a close-up of the merchandise, and the player can select to purchase it without trying it on. The Trainer customization screen has separate menus for hats, tops, bottoms, full outfits, legwear, bags, and accessories, all of which can be further customized with badges and decorations. Different fanfare effects will appear once the player has finished customizing their appearance. Clothing styles alternate on different days in different boutiques, so a white cycling cap can only be bought on a Tuesday or Thursday in Santalune City, for example. There are also color schemes for each type of clothing or accessory, so the player can buy a red, green, black, or blue fedora, for example. Boutiques can be found in Santalune City, Lumiose City, Cyllage City, Laverre City, Anistar City, and Snowbelle City. Fitting rooms Fitting rooms allow the player to change the current clothes they are wearing with others they have bought at boutiques or switch default clothing. Fitting rooms can be found in every Pokémon Center in the back left room. In front of the room is a small blue circle with the picture of a shirt in front. Fitting rooms in a Pokémon Center only allow the player to change clothing they currently own. Fitting Rooms at boutiques allow the player to try on clothing for sale at the shop, and can purchase the clothing if they wear it when the player exits the fitting room. Fitting Rooms at boutiques can also serve as a changing room between clothing the player owns; it is not necessary for the player to buy an item while using a boutique fitting room. Contact lenses When the player goes to the PR Studio in Lumiose City, they will receive a . This lets them change the color of their eyes in fitting rooms, similar to clothes. PR Video Studio At the PR Video Studio, an NPC will give the player a , unlocking the choice to change eye color within the Trainer customization Screen. Further customization options, such as facial hair for male Trainers, can be accessed via the makeup artist also located in the studio in a similar manner to the hairstylist. In Pokémon Sun and Moon Players may choose from four preset appearances during the game introduction: pale skin, blond hair, and light blue eyes; fair skin, black hair, and gray eyes; dark skin, brown hair, and brown eyes; or darker skin, black hair, and brown eyes. Further customization later in game allows player to remodel their hair's style and color, changing eye color with contacts, and put on make up. The player's outfit can also be changed, and hats are not compulsory this time. Several outfits can be dyed into another color by going to dye houses in Festival Plaza. Category:Pokémon X and Y Category:Pokémon Sun and Moon Category:Game mechanics